Hurts so Good
by SheSheMimi
Summary: Shadow was going to punish Sonic. He'd punish him REAL good. For what he did to him, whether he knew it or not, Shadow was going to make sure he got his divine punishment. What if Sonic likes it, though? May be continued later.


Title: Hurts so Good

Anime: Sonic X

Pairing: Sonadow

Shadow carried Sonic over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Shadow, let me down! Why are we in the bedroom!" Sonic yelled.

"Because…." Shadow said, sitting down on the soft bed. He laid Sonic over his lap and held him with one arm. "I'm going to punish you for what you did."

"On my birthday!"

"Yes. You're getting a spanking. You've been very _naughty_."

He took off his left glove so that it would be less padded and hurt more. He slapped Sonic's ass once, and started counting to sixteen. Sonic let out a loud gasp. As Shadow's hand smacked his ass harder with each increase in number, he started feeling tingly all over. He was hitting him _so hard_. He felt a familiar area of his body begin to throb and quiver. Shadow was up to eight, and he was already feeling horny. He didn't know why he was loving it so much. All he knew was now that Shadow had started doing this, he didn't want him to stop.

Shadow was up to twelve. More…. He wanted more! He had to have more. He was gasping louder with each hit, feeling that if he were hit for much longer he'd trip over the edge.

"…And one to grow on!" Shadow said before he slapped his ass one last time. Sonic cried out, not being able to hold it in any longer. He splattered cum into Shadow's lap, surprising the ebony hedgehog entirely. Sonic panted loudly. He had been so pent up. It was amazing. Suddenly, before he dropped off to sleep from the tiring orgasm, he was tossed onto his bed and pounced on by Shadow.

"W-wha—" Sonic started to say as Shadow pressed his lips to Sonic's prying the hero's lips apart with his tongue. Sonic moaned in reply. No matter how confused he was, Shadow was definitely a great kisser. As they found sweet spots in his mouth, Sonic failed to notice that Shadow cuffing him to the bedposts. "H-huh!" he yelled when Shadow stopped kissing him and he noticed. He blinked twice as Shadow's erection was now in his face.

"Suck on it. Don't you dare bite it, either, or bad things will happen to yours." Shadow said. He bumped it lightly against Sonic's mouth until the azure hedgehog opened wide. He slowly started pushing it in and out of the hero's mouth, going deeper each time he pushed it in. "Mmm…." Shadow moaned. "It's all the way in, and yet you're not gagging? I always figured that you _did_ have a gag reflex, but I've been wrong before." Soon, he felt his orgasm bubbling out of him. He shot it deep into Sonic's mouth. "Swallow it." He said to the birthday boy. Sonic obeyed. He gulped down the white liquid and gasped once Shadow's cock was removed. Shadow's lips and tongue were back to kissing Sonic's sweet lips. He tasted cum and liked it. "Mmm…. Yummy." Shadow said, moving down to Sonic's member, which was half hard again. "Hmph. I guess you kind of liked that, _didn't_ you?" he started to take Sonic into his mouth. Sonic gasped as the Ultimate Life Form's hot, wet mouth engulfed his horny penis. Shadow moaned on his cock, sucking deeply as he deep-throated it, showing off his experience. He took it out of his mouth suddenly, and teased the tip a little bit, then licked from the bottom of his penis all the way to the top, pretending it was a lollipop before putting it back into his mouth. Sonic couldn't hold it back and exploded with a cry of ecstasy into Shadow's mouth. Shadow hungrily and greedily swallowed Sonic's delicious cum, not missing a single drop. He pulled off of Sonic's member, only to lick his lips and stare at it. He started to rub it. "It's been so long…." He said lustfully. Shadow was already completely hardened again. Tasting Sonic's love juice turned him on _so much_.

Once he got Sonic's blood pumping down there again, he crawled on top of him and positioned himself. Slowly, he sat on it, swallowing the massive prick inside of his ass. Shadow cried out with a look of sheer pleasure on his face.

"S-so big…. So…. So…. Big…."

He started moving up and down, enjoying every inch of Sonic's long, thick cock. Sonic's member twitched as it was squeezed by Shadow's contractions. Shadow could feel himself being brought to the edge. He couldn't take it. After all this time, he wouldn't be able to last very long.

"Oh…. N-no…. I…. I can't! Ahh!" Shadow screamed as he shot his seed all over Sonic's chest, shooting jet after jet of his arousal all over Sonic. Shadow slowly got off of Sonic. Sonic hasn't released yet, so he knew what he had to do. "I want to show you exactly how wonderful I was feeling. Since you're a beginner, I'll start by prepping you, though."

"No! I don't want that!" Sonic started yelling, hoping someone would find him and save him.

"Oh shut up, you big baby." Shadow said. He took a ball gag out of a drawer beside the bed, and put it on the blue hedgehog to shut him up. "We'll start with fingering."

The crimson streaked hedgehog started to lube up his fingers with the cum he had shot onto Sonic's body. He teased Sonic's sensitive little hole with one moistened finger. Slowly, as he moved his finger in a circle, it bean to enter him, moving in that pleasing manner. Sonic's eyes only showed pleasure in them. There was something that made the hero enjoy being tied up and used like this. The ball gag made him even hornier. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to—which he didn't, now.

Slowly, the darker hedgehog added another finger. He heard Sonic moaned as he pumped his two fingers in and out of his ass, feeling the contractions. He curled his fingers, and found his prostate. The blue hedgehog shivered and moaned.

"I'm gonna enjoy you're little hole. You're nice and tight. I'm not used to being on top, but this'll be a treat for you. I may not be even CLOSE to how big _you_ are, but you'll still enjoy me." Shadow's member certainly didn't compare to Sonic's in a size war. His own penis was only three fingers thick, and eight inches long, while Sonic's member was ten or more inches in length, and four fingers thick. "I couldn't last from your size. The bigger the cock, the more excited I get. I might just be too tempted to take another little ride on it." Shadow purred, smirking. He leaned over to the drawer that he got the ball gag out of, and pulled out a vibrator. Sonic's eyes went wide, as he didn't know what it was. It was the size of a marker, and almost looked like one, too. It was shaped a little bit different, though. It was rounded at the bottom where Shadow would be pushing it in from. At the top was a button that would make it start vibrating. "It's small, but good for a beginner." He rubbed it around on Sonic's cum-blasted stomach, and then turned the vibrator on as he pushed it into Sonic.

Sonic's mind went blank as the toy entered him. His tail tapped the bed as it wagged, showing Shadow that he liked it. The darker hedgehog pumped it in and out, and rubbed his own dick a little bit to make sure he stayed hard until the grand finale. He lisened to the hedgehog moan and writh below him and got turned on as he watched the head of Sonic's penis started to drip with pre. He leaned down and licked the wetness off, kissed it, and then pulled the toy out of Sonic. Shadow heard him whine, and chuckled.

"Miss that feeling? Don't worry. That was only a warm up. The real deal is about to come." He positioned himself at Sonic's entrance, and slowly began to push it in. Sonic shivered and contracted wildly as Shadow's meat was shoved into his tiny anus.

'Why do I enjoy this pain so much? It feels so good…. And I'm so turned on….' Sonic thought. Soon, all of his ebony counterpart's dick was in his ass. He pulled out to the head, then shoed it back in. Sonic's back arched as his sweet spot was rammed dead on. Shadow pounded him quickly, knowing that if Sonic wasn't going to last, then he knew that he wanted to cum with him. It was already too late, though. From being drilled so hard his first time, he came explosively on Shadow's chest and stomach. Shadow took a gloveless hand and wiped it on his cum splattered body. He got most of it, and licked it off his hand. He moaned, enjoying the yummy taste.

"Just once more for me…" Shadow said, panting. He jumped on top of Sonic and let it enter him roughly, and rode it wildly, moaning loudly and not caring who heard them. Sonic was so sensitive from the last orgasm that when Shadow's tight anus bit down hard on his aching prick, he exploded inside of him right as Shadow's seed splattered his body a second time. He collapsed on the hero's chest, and took out the ball gag, putting it away.

Once Sonic caught his breath, he asked.

"What was I punished for, anyway?"

Slowly, Shadow got off of Sonic's dick, and moved away from him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"My birthday." Shadow said.

"Huh?" Sonic said. "But it's mine—"

"And you forgot mine." Shadow interrupted. "Everyone did. Technically, due to my being in suspended animation I'm the same age as you. I turned sixteen on June 19th." Shadow said sadly.

"Oh…. Shadow, I'm so very sorry! Nobody even told me—"

"I had told Rouge some time ago. She said she was my good friend and would remember, but she never did. So I came here to not only treat myself to a good time, but to punish the one hedgehog that I would've hoped to have had wish me a happy birthday. Pathetic, isn't it?" Shadow flipped a hidden switch somewhere, and the handcuffs on Sonic's wrists came off, letting him go. The azure hedgehog rubbed his wrists and moved over to Shadow and embraced him from behind.

"I'll let you punish me anytime you want. I'll make up for missing your birthday, and I'll remember every year. Because you're my friend, Shadow. I make notes of everyone's birthdays when they're my close friends. I had no idea I was into this kind of thing, and actually, this was probably my favorite gift so far. I can't believe I came just by getting a spanking!" Sonic laughed nervously and embarrassedly.

Shadow turned his head and kissed Sonic's sweet lips.

"I was surprised, too." Shadow said before standing up. He looked over his shoulder at the blushing hero and said one last thing to him before Chaos Controlling away. "Next time we do this, I'm gonna bring out the big guns. You won't be able to walk for a fw days, and neither will I. See you later, Faker." He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Sonic blushing redder and hotter than before. He looked down at hi dick, which had gotten hard again.

"Damn it! Not AGAIN!"


End file.
